


Influence

by chilli_by_svt



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, First Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilli_by_svt/pseuds/chilli_by_svt
Summary: Один простой вопрос от Сынквана:«Ты умеешь целоваться, Хансоль?» — начало этой истории.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Kudos: 5





	Influence

**Author's Note:**

> бета - llanacriss ♡

Сумерки давно завладели городом, сверчки уже вовсю трещали, исполняя свои лучшие песни, а летний ветер врывался в комнату сквозь открытое окно, через которое пару минут назад Сынкван забрался в комнату Хансоля, объявляя, что у него есть важное дело. Чхве внимательно следил за тем, как друг, расположившись на подоконнике и отчего-то заразительно улыбаясь, болтал ногами. Хансоль знал эту улыбку, от нее вряд ли можно было ждать чего-то хорошего. Крайний раз, когда Сынкван так улыбался, они пробрались в закрытый школьный бассейн, а потом получили выговор. Если Бу что-то задумал, выход был только один — согласиться. Его невозможно было отговорить.  
Вот и сейчас Сынкван облизал нижнюю губу и улыбнулся, оголяя ряд белоснежных зубов. Идея опять была сумасшедшей.

— Сынкван, — предупреждающе произнес Хансоль.

— А? — он все еще болтал ногами, поглядывая на друга.

Выжидал. Будто лис, готовый вот-вот нанести удар.

— Я больше не буду красть у отца ключи от машины, — проговорил Чхве.

— Знаешь, — Хансоль мог поклясться, что видел, как в его глазах блеснул огонек. — Я тут подумал…

Они смотрели друг на друга, ни на секунду не прерывая зрительный контакт.

— Ты умеешь целоваться, Хансоль? — Сынкван спрыгнул с подоконника, направляясь к другу.

— Что? — его щеки покрылись румянцем. Не то чтобы ему было с кем и когда тренироваться.

— Вот нам уже семнадцать, а я, например, не умею целоваться, — Сынкван приблизился к парню, опуская взгляд на его губы.

Хансоль сглотнул.

Он не сказал бы, что эта тема его не интересовала, но учеба, занятия спортом и куча дополнительных занятий сейчас его волновали больше. Даже на каникулах он не убирал учебники в дальний ящик, стараясь хотя бы пару часов в день уделять образованию. Конечно, ему некогда было кого-то искать. И тем более становиться хотя бы новичком в таком.

— Я не понимаю, Бу, — прошептал Хансоль, наблюдая за тем, как его друг забирается на кровать и опускается напротив него.

— Пришло время получить и этот навык, — Сынкван поерзал.

— Ты хочешь учиться целоваться со мной? — его густые брови полезли наверх, а лицо покрылось румянцем от смущения окончательно.

— На помидорках с персиками вообще не получается, знаешь, я просто начинаю их есть, а ловить кого-то только для того, чтобы потренироваться, не очень красиво, согласен?

Чхве кивнул, не совсем понимая, с чем именно соглашается сейчас. Сердце стучало так, будто он уже пробежал марафон, а кончики пальцев кололи. Он начинал нервничать.

— Поэтому я подумал, что мы с тобой, как настоящие друзья, можем помочь друг другу.

Его ладонь оказалась на коленке Хансоля. И парень точно решил для себя, что это последняя авантюра, на которую Бу Сынкван смог подбить его. Лучше ведь учиться с другом, чем потом ударить в грязь лицом?

— Х-хорошо, — прохрипел Хансоль, вытирая вспотевшие ладони о покрывало. — Нужно только закрыть дверь, на всякий случай.

Сынкван довольно кивнул, открывая рюкзак, который оказался на полу, как только сам парень пробрался в комнату.  
Хансоль вернулся назад, наблюдая за тем, как Бу крутит в руках бутылку чего-то спиртного.

— Ты решил напиться, а потом зацеловать меня до смерти? — фыркнул Чхве, опускаясь рядом.

— Я думал, может, ты захочешь выпить… для храбрости. Поэтому стащил у отца, — Сынкван закусил губу.

— Мне это не нужно, — Хансоль пожал плечами, забирая напиток из рук парня.

А после всего этого сможет ли он вообще звать его другом?  
Ответ на этот вопрос он так и не получил.

Сынкван полностью повернулся к нему, подгибая под себя ногу.  
Каждый слышал, как бьется чужое сердце, но думал, что слышит удары своего.

Они снова смотрели друг другу в глаза, с каждой секундой краснея все больше.

Мягкая ладонь Хансоля опустилась на щеку Бу, когда Чхве произнес:

— Ты ведь сам предложил, Квани, а теперь боишься? — робкая улыбка появилась на его губах. — Может, выпьешь?

Сынкван покачал головой, придвигаясь чуть ближе.  
Еще пара миллиметров, и они могли бы столкнуться лбами и, смеясь, свести все в шутку. Пара миллиметров наклона головы набок, и ладонь Хансоля больше не касалась бы его щеки. Пара миллиметров в нужную сторону.

Хансоль выдохнул и закрыл глаза.  
Пара миллиметров.

У Бу была ужасная привычка — кусать губы. Когда сосредоточен или когда нервничает, когда зол. Всегда. Он давно перестал бороться с ней.

Хансоль чувствовал, как шершавые теплые губы коснулись его. По телу пробежали мурашки, а ладонь так и хотелось переместить куда-то дальше, сдвинуть с горящей щеки Сынквана.

Бу закрыл глаза, целуя нижнюю губу Хансоля. Он точно видел, что в кино делали так же. Чхве ошарашенно приоткрыл рот, на секунду забыв о том, кто находится перед ним. Сынкван отстранился.

Хансоль молчал.

— Теперь я, — почти одними губами произнес он, наклоняясь к другу.

Бу задрожал, когда зубы Хансоля аккуратно заключили в плен его губу, осторожно оттягивая.

— Ты точно делаешь это впервые? — Сынкван сглотнул и снова поерзал.

— Мне показалось это веселым, — Хансоль пожал плечами, облизывая губы, которые еще минуту назад целовал Бу.

— Я видел, как целуют сначала верхнюю, потом нижнюю, — не унимался Сынкван. — И как с языком…

Бесшумное «о» вырвалось из груди Хансоля.

— Французский поцелуй?

— Да, наверное, — Сынкван смотрел на него в упор, а рука Чхве все так же лежала на щеке парня.

Бу оказался в сантиметре от его лица, и Хансоль инстинктивно закрыл глаза.

— Давай попробуем второй вариант, пожалуйста, — Бу любил использовать слова вроде «спасибо» и «пожалуйста», когда они были уже совсем не нужны.

Чхве кивнул.  
Большой палец Сынквана коснулся губ Хансоля, осторожно разъединяя их. Он был послушным, как марионетка, что танцует, когда кукловод дергает за ниточки. Они оба боялись, но кто-то из них должен был взять ответственность и направить второго. Сынкван всегда направлял Хансоля, а тот безоговорочно следовал за ним, может, поэтому они теперь сидели друг напротив друга.  
Бу придвинулся ближе.  
Мысль о том, что теперь он и правда может откусить Сынквану его длинный язык, неожиданно посетила Хансоля, заставляя хихикнуть. Сынкван ругнулся.

— Прости, — Чхве подался вперед, не открывая глаз и касаясь своими губами его.

Это был второй в его жизни поцелуй. С одним и тем же человеком.  
Сынкван чувствовал, как длинные ресницы Хансоля щекочут его кожу. Этот поцелуй был ближе. Теперь не только их лица находились в совершенно незаконной для друзей близости, но и они сами перестали сталкиваться коленками, вплотную оказавшись друг к другу.

Сынквану больше не было любопытно, а Хансоль так хотел, чтобы пожар, неожиданно вспыхнувший внутри, поскорее погас.

Но кто тушит огонь бензином?

Сынкван медленно приоткрыл рот, повторяя поцелуй, который они выучили на прошлом уроке, а ладонь Хансоля неожиданно пришла в движение, опускаясь на затылок парня и прижимая его еще ближе.

Они почти забыли, для чего это делали. Чхве повторил за другом, осторожно приоткрывая рот. Это больше походило на драку — каждый пытался укусить, завладеть первенством, подчинить. Им обоим это казалось веселым до того момента, как язык Сынквана коснулся зубов Хансоля, заставляя того распахнуть глаза. Он снова застыл, пока Бу медленно захватывал территории.

— Пожалуйста, — прохрипел Сынкван, сильнее прижимая Хансоля к себе.

Каждый из них знал, что никто больше не собирался ничему учиться.

Их языки столкнулись, а щеки снова залились румянцем. Чхве больше никогда не будет участвовать в авантюрах Бу. Никогда.  
Дышать стало сложно, и каждый старался ухватить тот необходимый глоток воздуха, чтобы потом отдать другому. Губы горели, а внизу бушевало пламя.

— Я хочу кое-что попробовать, — шептал Сынкван, а Хансоль больше не слышал ничего, Бу слишком искусно дергал за ниточки.

Чхве оказался на бедрах Сынквана, когда его руки окончательно запутались в мягких волосах парня. Он больше не контролировал ни себя, ни их.  
Горячие губы коснулись шеи, а опухшая губа Хансоля оказалась в тисках между его зубами. Он больше не понимал, что происходит.

Мягкие поцелуи сменялись чем-то похожим на ожоги, а влажный язык просил прощения. Хансолю хотелось скулить, но зубы сильнее прикусывали губу. Они больше не играли.  
Из кукловода Сынкван прекратился в искусителя, которому Чхве подался.  
Они горели, плавились, как свечи, что до сих пор используют как источник света, когда нет электричества.

Сынкван сгорал, а Хансоль горел вместе с ним. Лучшие друзья, которые готовы на все ради друг друга, вдруг стали хранителями слишком большого секрета для еще совсем не взрослых парней.

Зубы Бу впились в ключицы Хансоля, и губы сразу же начали молить о прощении. Они оба знали, что останется после этого.  
Никто из них больше не мог нормально дышать.

— Бу, — из последних сил протянул Хансоль, — урок затянулся.

Теперь он чувствовал, как улыбается Сынкван. Улыбка щекотала покрасневшую кожу, а Чхве знал, что где-то вокруг них кружил обман.

— Мне кажется, — он пытался нормально дышать. Получалось плохо. — Мне кажется, ты меня обманул.

Сынкван все еще прятал лицо где-то в изгибе шеи Хансоля, а его ладони мирно покоились на талии парня.

— Тебе не нужно было учиться, — возмущенно хрипел Чхве.

— Я не был уверен, — наконец-то отозвался Сынкван. — Но, Хансоль…

Он все еще сидел на его ногах без каких-либо мыслей оказаться от парня подальше. Он все еще наслаждался теплом и глубоко в душе так хотел напроситься на еще один урок.

— Я не знал, что нужно сделать, чтобы получить хоть один поцелуй от тебя, — бурчал Бу. — Но ты был первым, кого я поцеловал.

— Сынкван.

— Я снова взял инициативу в свои руки, — хмыкнул он.

— А я поддался!

— Ага, — Бу довольно смотрел на опухшие губы. — И если мне еще раз придется придумать суперплан, чтобы получить поцелуй от тебя, я сделаю это!

— Сынкван.

— Что?

Их губы снова столкнулись в поцелуе. Хансоль был слишком хорошим учеником, он быстро запоминал и так же быстро учился. Но за все это время он так и не выучил одну единственную вещь — он готов на любую авантюру, когда дело касается Бу Сынквана. И теперь он точно знал почему.


End file.
